People are increasingly relying on portable computing devices for a variety of different tasks. Many of these tasks involve functions that can be performed with a user navigating to a specific location or interface to select a specific function. It is often the case, however, that users have difficulty in navigating to specific locations on a touch screen of a portable computing device. For example, a user holding the device in his or her left hand may have trouble selecting elements towards the right edge of a touchscreen of the device, as the locations of those elements can require the user to stretch to reach those elements, and users with shorter thumbs may not be able to select those elements as accurately as elements near the position of the user's thumb. Users holding the device in the right hand might have a similar problem with elements towards the left edge of the touchscreen. Current devices do not have sufficient capability of determining the handedness of a user in order to attempt to dynamically assist with handedness-related issues.